


Shattered Glass

by Sigma51 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Prequel, The Last RESET, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sigma51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has gone on a Genocide route once again, as they have grown bored with constantly resetting the timeline with a pacifist run. They tried for something new, and were curious about what might happen- and once it begins, the power, the satisfaction... It's addicting. Chara, the presence that has always guided Frisk through the Underground, has been poisoned with LOVE, and now seeks to finish what they have begun- it's too late to stop, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May Thy Kingdom Come

_A fallen human stood, crimson eyes brimming with the shattered fragments of cold, demented laughter…_

 

_1001._

 

_A bone pierced the human’s body, stabbing into their heart… A SOUL shattered._

 

_1002._

 

_A searing heat blasted the body away. It was numb… far away, tingling… A SOUL shattered._

 

_1003._

 

_A row of sharp bones pierced through the body, like a pincushion… A SOUL shattered._

 

_1004._

 

_A bone caught the human’s arm, throwing it off balance. A white light erupted, inviting them… A SOUL shattered._

 

_…_

 

_A skull cocked to the side, slightly, eye sockets burning with cold anger._

 

_“why are you doing this?”_

 

_A fallen child lay slumped on the ground, tears dripping from brown eyes. They opened their mouth and answered…_

 

_“You’re the only one who remembers. I thought you might be the one to figure out how to end it all…”_

 

_“Sans…”_

 

_“I’ll ask you one question before I go…”_

 

_“Can you tell me how W.D. Gast-"_

 

_A blaster appeared, brimming with cold, white fire._

 

_It erupted, leaving nothing of the fallen child but the dust that covered them._


	2. Your Will Be Done

_A fallen human stood, wielding a knife with a deadly flourish._

 

_2001._

 

_A single bone flew down the hall, sharp and deadly as the knife that now lay on the ground.… A SOUL shattered._

 

_2002._

 

_Darkness pulled at the fallen human. Vengeful fire blossomed, swallowing all within… A SOUL shattered._

 

_2003._

 

_A human body was thrown around the room, crushed and mangled with every impact… A SOUL shattered._

 

_2004._

 

_The air crackled with blue fire, blossoms quickly swallowing everything around the child… A SOUL shattered._

 

_The fallen child opened their mouth one more time, their voice their own once more for the time being…_

 

_“How did W.D. Gaster get shattered across time and space…?”_

 

_Another blaster appeared, its vengeful flames growing quickly._

 

_The fallen child laughed tiredly— as if they were giving up…_

 

_Well… They already did that a long time ago, didn’t they?_

 

_A tear ran down their cheek, as a fiery blossom erupted and swallowed them whole once again._


	3. On Earth

_A fallen human stood, a maniac grin plastered onto their face, the only barrier between the outside world and a SOUL trapped within…_

 

_3001._

 

_Blasters materialised all around, and opened their maws as they heated up… A SOUL shattered._

 

_3002._

 

_A cage of bones slowly closed in, the spiked inside slowly digging in… A SOUL shattered._

 

_3003._

 

_A storm fell from above,crushing their flesh, crushing their bones… A SOUL shattered._

 

_3004._

 

_A white fire ripped through the human’s arm, then the other, then through the middle, a scream… A SOUL shattered._

 

_…_

 

_A fallen child looked up at the skeleton and asked, once again, brown eyes filled with guilt._

 

_“How did Gaster erase himself from time and space?”_

 

 

_The skeleton sighed in resignation. He closed his eyes and turned away, his hands thrust deep into his pockets._

 

_“Alright, if you’re not gonna stop dying until you get_ **_your fucking answer…_ ** _”_

 

_He turned back to the fallen child, eye sockets opening to nothing but a hollow, black void._

 

_“He jumped.”_

 

_“He jumped into the CORE…”_

 

_“He couldn’t take the RESETS anymore, so he jumped right as the world RESET, before you fell…”_

 

_“and the very determination that’s used to hold your SOUL together tore him apart, and tore him away… From everything.”_

 

_“That’s how.”_

 

_“_ **_…But why do you need to know this…?_ ** _”_

 

 

_The fallen child looked back at the skeleton, mustering a small, tired smile…_

 

_“Because this has been going on for too long— I can’t stop it, and I can’t stand it…”_

 

_“Thank you… I know what to do now.”_

 

 

_“After all, it wouldn’t hurt to SAVE everyone from myself one last time, would it?”_


	4. As it Is in Heaven

 

_They look towards the catwalk leading into the CORE._

_One step._

_**WhAT aRe YoU dOInG?** _

_Another step._

**_aREn'T yOu BrAVe eNoUGh tO fINisH wHa_ _T yoU_ _StARteD?_ **

_Yet another step._

**_yOu rEAlLy ArE aN IdIoT, aREn'T YoU?_ **

_One more step._

**_StOp wHAt yOu'Re dOInG!_ **

_They break into a sprint._

**_WhEn_ **

_Another three steps._

**_wERe_ **

_Another five steps._

**_YoU_ **

_Yet another five steps._

**_eVEr_ **

_Six more steps._

**_ThE_ **

_Just_

**_oNE_ **

_One_

**_iN_ **

_More_

**_CoNTRoL?_ **

_Your body is wrenched out of your control, arms flailing, red eyes flashing-_

_But it's too late for that._

_Down._  
Down.  
Down into the CORE.

_The Darkness grows._

_It grows Darker._

_Dark Darker Yet Darker  
The Darkness Keeps Growing_

_The Shadows Cutting Deeper  
_ _Photon Readings Negative_

_This Next Experiment_  
Seems  
Very  
Very  
Interesting

_..._

_What Do You Two Think?_

* * *

 

_A SOUL Shatters_

_Memories Fragmenting_

_Timelines Shifting_

_Thoughts Blending_

 

_Until_

_It_

_Is_

_No_

_More_

 

 

 


End file.
